


Following Through

by Strength_in_pain



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Discipline, Gen, Non-Consensual Spanking, Peter Parker Cries, Peter Parker Punished, Peter Parker Whump, Peter Parker is a Little Shit, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Loves Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:02:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24602812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strength_in_pain/pseuds/Strength_in_pain
Summary: Tony did not want to follow through with this, he really didn’t. Just thinking about it made his stomach turn over. But if he wanted the kid to take him seriously, then he needed to follow through with his threat.ORThis is a one-shot discipline story for some friends that wanted a strict IronDad.
Relationships: May Parker (Spider-Man) & Peter Parker, May Parker (Spider-Man) & Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 12
Kudos: 131





	Following Through

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! So this isn’t part of my series because it’s more of a ‘far out there’ one-shot. Meaning, I know this isn’t realistic. But I’ve seen other stories that are similar and I thought I would give it a shot. Plus, I have some friends that really like stories that involve corporal punishment, and then I know some people that hate it. So do whatever makes you all comfortable and happy. Don’t read if you don’t think you’ll like.  
> WARNING: has corporal punishment. Don’t read if you don’t think you’ll like it. I want everyone to feel comfortable. (But it’s got some good fluff and whump) 😄

<https://youtu.be/5FpARPOcgQw>

(This video basically sums up Peter’s life)

Tony did not want to follow through with this, he really didn’t. Just thinking about it made his stomach turn over. But if he wanted the kid to take him seriously, then he needed to follow through on his threat. 

  
Peter had done it again: went out after Tony told him to stay put, and now an entire building was leveled. Thankfully no one got hurt (this time), but the fact that Peter was so reckless with his powers was cause for serious concern. Not only was Peter seriously close to being crushed by the building, just like when he went after the Vulture, but he didn’t even wait before rushing into an attack. He was careless and reckless and he was seriously going to get himself killed someday. That’s why Tony needed to teach Peter the art of listening and waiting. Not to mention, how to be careful with his powers. 

Even though Tony originally thought they were making progress during his training. He was so proud of Peter these last few weeks. He even bought the kid some retro tech as a reward for all his hard work. 

He even went as far as watching a movie with Peter after working in the lab. Honestly, it was like the kid had razor sharp claws and he was sinking them deeper and deeper into Tony’s heart each day, refusing to let go. The scariest part was Tony didn’t mind. 

He always told himself he didn’t spoil Peter. Sure he bought the kid anything he wanted, but that’s because Peter was and still is, a good kid. He hardly does anything for himself. He works hard and he’s polite. So yeah, Peter was a good kid which is why Tony felt like he deserved to have everything his heart desired. Whatever Peter wants he gets. 

But Peter wasn’t spoiled because Tony told himself he would punish the kid when he misbehaved. Therefore, everything sort of balances out. Tony gives the kid stuff when he is good, and then takes some stuff away when he screws up. Easy. Simple. Tony Stark’s foolproof plan on how to deal with a teenage spider-ling. 

But that plan got shot to hell when Peter started breaking his aunt’s curfew. Last week, Tony got a call at three in the morning from a panicked May, shouting about how Peter was supposed to be grounded for breaking curfew but he left anyways. 

“I grounded him and he snuck out again. I took his phone, and you wanna know what he did? He literally shot a web out and snatched it back from my hand. A freaking web! He claims he doesn’t need a curfews anymore cause he’s too grown-up.” May’s rising tone was stinging Tony’s ear. “What the hell has gotten into my kid?” 

“That doesn’t sound like Peter.”

“I know. It’s not like him at all. It’s like... he’s acting all egotistical because of these powers or maybe it’s because he’s been around _**you**_ for too long. Oh shit, sorry. I just meant -“

“Hey, it’s okay. I get it.” Tony said in a heartbeat. “I’m not the best role model in the world.”

“I think he’s just testing me.” May mumbled. “You know, like all teenagers do. But the problem is, my teen is a super human mutant with spider DNA and I can’t actually do anything to him. I’m not going to kick him out of the house. I love him too much to ever do something like that. Besides, Peter usually is so well behaved. But I can’t punish him when he screws up. I need your help.”

“Yeah, sure, of course. I can ground spider-man to the penthouse for a while.” Tony suggested. 

“No, I need you to really make an impression on him.” May said. 

“An impression?” Tony already had an idea where things were going, and he didn’t like it. 

“I hate to say it, but if he keeps leaving the apartment when he’s supposed to be grounded and if he won’t do his chores when I give him extra, and if he won’t let me take his phone away... then I don’t see any other option other than to smack some sense into him.” May explained quietly. 

Tony took a second to think, his expression sinking. “I’m not beating up your kid, May. I already struggle to train with him because I’m paranoid I’ll accidentally hurt him.” 

“You’re not going to beat him up in a fight, you’re going to spank some sense into that ‘I’m invincible’ butt of his. You know, to show him he’s not so invincible before he gets himself killed with that kinda attitude.” 

Tony was quiet for a little while, thinking it through, “I don’t know... I haven’t done this kinda thing before. Besides, I don’t want to be the bad guy here. He looks up to me and I like it. I’m like the fun uncle. If I punish him, he’s going to hate me.”

“Like you said, he looks up to you, which is why you need to do it.” May said, “You’re the only other person I trust. Plus your the one with the super-powered armor or else I promise you, I’d be doing it.”

“Let me try something else first, okay?”

“Oh be my guest, but I’m telling you, I’ve seen it before. Peter needs a firm hand. He likes to test his limits. I spanked him once when he was seven and it set him straight for five years before he even did one thing out of line.” 

“All right, May.” Tony trailed off, “Hey do you happen to have more of that walnut date loaf?”

“I can make some more if you want to stop over sometime.”

“On second thought, hold the baking process. Don’t waste any of your ingredients on me. I might not make it over there for sometime.”

“Tony, don’t change the subject,” May said, grin auditable in her voice. 

“Thanks for giving me permission in case I need it. But for both the kid and I’s sake, let’s hope I don’t.” Tony muttered. 

“Yeah, I hope not too. He’s a good kid.”

“The best.” Tony agreed. 

So that was the first time Tony got the idea in his head. But when he first threatened it, he was frustrated and angry, and it just slipped out. 

It started with Peter having a jaded attitude after causing an unnecessary chase with a high-profile gang. Tony had told Peter ahead of time to stay put, and _wait_ until after he tried talking to them, but Peter didn’t wait and the night almost ended in a catastrophe.

Later, after they were stuck in Tony’s Private Jet for the long trip home, they ended up fighting. 

“I want you to explain to me everything that just happened, and I don’t want to hear: _my webs just suddenly started shooting_. I don’t want to hear: _I don’t remember,_ and I definitely don’t want to hear, my personal favorite: _It was your fault, Mr. Stark._ ” 

Peter’s gears were turning as he tried to concoct a story. 

“Well you see, I was waiting where you told me to and I saw the target run by so I followed him and... _I don’t remember._ ”

Tony cocked an eyebrow, giving a warning growl “Peter.” 

“My web shooters just started firing all on their own, it was the craziest thing.”

“Peter!” Tony slouched back on the couch and brought a hand to his face. Peter watched him trying to gauge how things were going. It didn’t look good, but it didn’t look horrible either. 

“Okay,” Tony let his hand fall, “I’m going to ask you in a way you will understand. How did you end up in a fight with the people I told you to avoid after I told you to wait outside?” 

Peter shrugged, “I followed the target and he brought me into the gang’s hideout where I was waiting until you made a really loud noise and blew my cover, so it’s kinda your fault.”

Tony was glaring. However, even though this was his best thoroughly pissed look, Peter wasn’t intimidated in the least. 

“Are you lying to me, Peter?” Tony asked simply. 

“Lying?” Peter asked, a smile growing on his face, “Sir, I would never lie to you.” 

Tony’s eye twitched. “I swear, kid, if you’re lying to me you are going to regret it.” Tony tipped his head forward a bit more and Peter felt those dark brow eyes pierce him. 

“I’m not lying.” He lied smoothly. 

Tony was on his feet in seconds, towering over the kid, who still didn’t seem phased. He’s been around Stark long enough to know he was all talk and no game. 

“I _saw_ you started the fucking fight, kid. What do you have to say now?”

“Oh... I guess I shouldn’t have lied before.”

Tony saw red. Looking Peter directly in the eye, in the most serious tone he had ever used, Tony laid out the threat.

“I swear Peter, if you ever do that again I will personally take it upon myself to beat your ass, do you understand me?”

“ _You would like that wouldn’t you? Pervert.”_ Was Peter’s heated response. It was uncharacteristic of the kid; but he was angry just like Tony, and they had been fighting for a while. 

Despite Peter’s snarky comeback, he had a glint of fear in his eyes, and Tony took delight in seeing the cocky kid waver. 

But that was then and this is now. 

And right now Tony felt like wavering himself. Knowing that he was going to have to follow through on his empty threat was sickening. Tony wanted to cut and run, and give Peter the benefit of the doubt. The kid was probably tired and he probably tried to be careful today. 

Then again, Tony visualized the painful image of Peter standing amongst the rubble of the collapsed building he had brought down. Yeah, okay, the kid definitely wasn’t trying to be careful. But still, Tony wanted to think of an excuse to get out of this more than Peter. But he knew he couldn’t. 

May was right when she said Peter was desperate for someone to set boundaries, though it was little comfort to think about that on the walk to Peter’s room. 

He was in May’s apartment. He wanted to give the kid all the comforts of home before dishing this thing out. Plus he figured if Peter could talk to his aunt he might feel a bit better before getting his punishment. 

Tony finally paused in front of Peter’s door, bracing himself for a fit of rage on the other side. But right before he grabbed the knob, Tony heard the sound of smothered sobs coming from the other side. 

Carefully, Tony opened the door and saw Peter lying on his stomach on his twin-sized bed. His face was buried in the crisp white pillows and May was sitting next to him, rubbing his shaking shoulders. 

“Pete?” Tony said in question, stepping inside the room while May stood up, wiping her own eyes. 

“Sorry,” she whispered as she walked over to Tony. “I know I’m asking you to do this but...”

Tony felt a spark of hope ignite within him. Maybe he won’t have to punish Peter after all. Maybe May would let this whole thing slide. 

“But I just don’t like watching him be this upset.” She finished. “It’s for the best, though. He might not admit it now, but I think he wanted to get our attention.” She whispered in his ear. 

_Well he got it_ , Tony thought miserably. He gave May a small smile and waited for her to close the door behind her before turning to Peter. 

God, how does he even begin? He’s never had children, and remembering his own father’s discipline methods was a dangerous idea. 

Peter was a stoic kid most of the time. He hardly cried, not even when Tony chewed him out over the Ferry incident. So it was almost unsettling to see the kid look so vulnerable. 

Tony lifted his gaze to the back of Peter’s head. The boy was in his grey pajamas already, and he had a box of tissues on his bedside table along with a few math textbooks propped underneath his lamp. 

“W-Well. What are - what are you waiting for?” Peter’s muffled voice sounded from the pillow, “Go - Go ahead. S-Start beating me. It’s what you came here for, ri-right?”

Tony’s lips involuntary pressed into a thin line. Peter might be crying, but he hasn’t lost the irritated attitude or the art of tripping over his words. Oddly enough that was comforting to Tony. Thank God, Peter’s spirit didn’t break that easy. 

Tony walked over to Peter’s bed and sat on the edge where May had been. He reached out placing a hand on the brown haired boy’s shoulder. 

“Sit up, kid. I’m not going to beat you.”

Peter sniffled once into his pillow and then sat up, his eyes all red and puffy. 

“There that’s better. Now how about we talk some things through.” Tony said. 

At this point, Peter noticed the updated gauntlet which didn’t have any repulsors securely fastened to Tony’s hand and his eyes went comically wide. 

“I thought you said you were going to hit me?” 

“I never said I wasn’t going to spank you. I said I wasn't going to senselessly beat you. There’s a big difference between the two.”

Peter’s face went red and he looked ready to argue or maybe burst into tears, Tony wasn’t sure, but he held up his hand to stop the kid. 

“Remember when you first started coming over to the Avengers Tower after turning down my offer, and I said I would love to have you around?”

Peter nodded unsure of where this was going.

“And then you said you would help me out. Because you wanted to do something to earn your place in that tower. Do you remember what I told you?”

Peter shrugged, looking nervously at his hands. 

“I told you all you had to was keep your grades up in school, and behave for your aunt. I even took it a step further and said I would get you anything you wanted or needed as long as you listened to my rules in the lab. Well kid, I expected you to listen to me when I told you not to go after Silvermane’s gang as well. I only tell you those things so you don’t get hurt. Like you almost did today after the building collapsed.”

Peter rolled his eyes. 

“What? You got something to say?” Tony asked, crossing his arms.

Peter bore his watery eyes into Tony’s and quickly shook his head, worried that he was going to get into more trouble. 

“No, it’s okay. I want to know how you feel.” Tony said, “We need to talk about this. That means you say your side too. I promise I won’t interrupt.” 

Peter nodded, dropping his gaze to his lap. “I just... I don’t know, Mr. Stark. I guess I should have listened to you. But I really didn’t mean for the building to fall. It was an accident.”

“Pete, you’re not in trouble because the building fell. You’re in trouble because I told you three times not to go after something and you didn’t listen.”

“But I had it, Mr. Stark.”

“No you didn’t. Hence the four hour car chase and the collapsed building.”

“But those were accidents.”

“No. Those things were caused by you trying to go after people that you weren’t ready to go after. Not to mention, people I _told_ you not to go after.” 

“I’m sorry. But I thought I was ready.” Peter said softly. 

“You should have listened, kid.” Tony said. _You really, really should have so then I wouldn’t have to do this,_ he thought. 

Tears started to well-up in Peter’s warm brown eyes once again, and Tony was ready to get this over with. 

“I’m sorry, Mr. Stark. I’m sorry I didn’t listen to you. I - I will next time. You don’t have to do this. I’ll listen. I promise.”

“Peter. It’s not just me you haven’t been listening to.”

The kid winced as he thought about what his aunt was saying to him only moments ago. “I know,” his voice sounded so broken. “I’ll listen ta May too from now on. If she wants to take my phone, she can have it.”

“Damn right she can,” Tony said, patting his lap in an ominous invitation. 

“No, Mr. Stark!” Peter grabbed his arm. “She can have it now! Let’s do that instead. Please!” 

Tony felt his eyes go moist at the pleas. Shit, the kid wasn’t making this easy on him. 

“I made you a promise, kid.” Tony stated, “I said I’d give you a spanking if you continued with this bad behavior. The choice was yours and you made it. Now c’mere.”

Peter shook his head, holding out his hands. “I’m sorry! I’ll listen! I’ll listen!”

Tony reached over, taking Peter by the arm and directed the kid over his lap, mentally cursing May when the kid squeaked. 

“I’ll listen. I swear! Please Mr. Stark! I don’t want this!”

“I know.” Tony muttered under his breath. What kid did. Peter started squirming in the earnest, trying to avoid the future oncoming pain.

“No, I don’t want this.” Peter repeated because it was the only thing he could think to say. “I don’t want to _hurt_ , Mr. Stark! Please. I don’t wanna hurt.”

Tony ignored Peter’s protests and tightened his hold on the squirming boy. Peter’s chest was pressed against the bed, while his backside was draped over Tony’s right thigh. At this point, Tony’s heart was in his throat. The kid seemed so small, so scared. It was worse than Tony could have imagined. For the first time, he realized he really had no idea what he was doing and Peter was nearly deafening his ears with pleas. 

He lifted his arm, with the solid iron glove, and Peter turned his head, watching with horror. 

“No no no no no.” He whined, bucking his hips to make an escape attempt, but Tony’s left hand, with the other glove, was holding him down. “Don’t don’t don’t don’t don’t.” 

He brought his hand down, landing a smack square on Peter’s right side eliciting a howl of surprise from the child. 

Tony hesitated. He thought he could do this, but causing Peter any type of pain at all was killing him inside. He didn’t care if it was only a small amount of pain, it was still affecting Peter, and Tony couldn’t do it. He couldn’t be a monster like that. He just couldn’t. 

He was about the let the kid off his lap when he remembered why Peter was in this position in the first place. He thought of the building, of the danger. How hurt Peter could have been. If he doesn’t put his foot down now, Peter could end up killed next time. Besides, May expected this job to get done. Peter needs to respect his aunt too.

He raised his hand again and brought it down in the same spot then repeated the process on the left side. Peter whined, squirming in growing discomfort. “No. No. No!” He cried grabbing a fistful of bedsheets and squeezing hard. “I don’t want this!”

Tony refrained from saying anything, deciding to let his hand do the talking. He increased his strength gradually. The sound was most terrifying. Iron against fabric, it sounded like a heavy thud. Seated at an angle where Tony had a full view of Peter’s body, he noticed the kid was gritting his teeth. As the sting built he flinched with each slap. Tony did too. Peter twisted the bedsheets with his fists. 

“I... ow.. I get it, Mr. St - Ouch!” Peter tried to toss his hand back, but Tony grabbed it and pinned it to his hip without missing a beat. “Owww.”

Tony tried to ignore it the best he could, which was completely impossible. He moved his hand down a few inches lower to hammer the tender area between Peter’s butt and thighs with a flurry of blazing swats. 

When he did this, the kid’s waist began trembling. Peter yelped, squeezing his eyes in distress. The intense heat was beginning to bloom everywhere and Peter felt the sharp pain growing worse and worse with every smack Tony delivered. 

“I’m glad you understand, kid. Because I don’t want to see you disobeying your aunt like that ever again, or me for that matter.” Tony lectured as he landed another round in quick succession. 

“Okay! Okay! I won’t.” Peter sniveled. “Just stop.”

There was an agonizing raw ache that exploded across Peter’s upper thighs, and Peter couldn’t contain the tears from spilling over.

“I said sorry!”

“Sorry doesn’t always cut it.”

Peter rested his head in the crook of his elbow whimpering pitifully at that. He knew Tony was right, he’s been told sorry doesn’t always cut it since he was young and yet he still apologizes for everything. As another round of smacks attacked his already scorched skin, each one harder and faster than the last, Peter choked on a sob. 

“M’Stark, You’re - You’re h-hurting me.” 

Peter’s words were like a thousand pieces of shrapnel stabbing Tony in the heart all over again. He glanced down at the trembling kid, and felt sick.

“You could have died, you know? How do you think that would made me feel?” Tony began to lecture because he needed to hear himself talk more than the kid did. “How do you think May would feel? What if someone else had died? It’s like the ferry incident all over again. You can’t go behind my back and do the stuff I tell you to stay away from. I’m not telling you to ruin your life. I just want you to stay safe. And I know this job isn’t safe, but you look after the little guy for now. It’s what you do. With a few more years of mentoring and guiding, then you can take on the big leagues. I promise. But Pete, you’re just a kid. Enjoy being a kid, okay?”

Tony had stopped the smacks during his speech and Peter was resting his head against the bed, listening closely to everything Tony had to say. With the few second pause, Peter’s healing had already kicked into gear, and he was beginning to feel better. 

“Okay, Mr. Stark.” He whispered. “I understand.”

“Good. Almost done. Then we can tell May we did it right.”

“Wish we could just lie to her.”

Tony raised his Iron hand and brought it down with a newfound rigor. 

“OW!” Peter jumped at the searing pain. “What was that for?”

“You’re not going to _lie_ to your aunt.” 

“I was joking! I was joking! Don’t take it out on me, come on.”

“The second part of this is for how you treated May this last week. After everything she has done for you, I think she deserved better, don’t you?”

Those words were overwhelming for Peter. With his face burning hotly below his tear-filled eyes and his bottom half aching from the iron hand, to being scolded so harshly over his treatment towards the one person he loved more than anything, Peter began to cry. He didn’t burst out sobbing, but tipped his head down sniffling quietly. 

Tony hardened his heart, ready to finish this. He raised his knee, targeting the sensitive under curve one last time. He snapped his hand down four times across Peter’s backside. The kid bucked violently and cried out brokenly with each swat. The new blaring pain from the iron gauntlet was once again preventing his healing from doing it’s much needed trick. 

“Ow,” Peter cried, placing his face in the mattress. “Ow!”

“Yeah, well, reckless behavior hurts one way or another.” Tony knew he was being a little harsh, but he wanted to drive the message home, because he was never doing this shit again. 

“Sorry, Mr. Stark,” Peter sobbed, shifting his backside away from the punishing swats. “I am sorry. Please, no more. I want up.”

“Kid. Don’t tell me what to do.” Tony looped his arm around Peter’s waist again to hold him still, and then lifted the boy off his feet by raising his knee. Peter curled his legs up crying and began smacking the mattress with his hands while Tony continued spanking. 

“Mr. Stark! I’m sorry! I’ll stay safe next time! I’ll wait for your signal. I’ll listen to May! I’ll do anything you want, just please stop. It’s too much. You’re iron suit is too hard.” Peter wailed. 

Tony slowed the spanking, like a motor winding down and Peter continued sobbing into the bed. 

Tony applied the last four strokes directly to Peter’s sit-spots and then removed the iron glove immediately. 

The kid sobbed brokenly over Tony’s lap, unable to focus on anything other than the pain for a few seconds. 

Now that it was finally over, Tony stayed frozen in place, watching Peter cry. He felt miserable. He was Tony freaking Stark; a genius, billionaire, philanthropist and today he was reduced to spanking a child to tears. Real heroic, he scolded himself in self-deprecation. He could hear Peter sniffling and hiccuping as he attempted to get himself under control. Tony grimaced as he listened. He felt like the most despicable human being to ever walk the earth. He wasn’t even the parental type. Why did May make him do this. Why did he agree in the first place. Because he cared about the kid. But God, this felt like an awful way to show it. 

If Peter didn’t hate him before, he was sure he would hate him now. 

Tony felt the least he could do was help the kid up. He pulled Peter up by the arms, freeing him. He was sure Peter would want to run away. Maybe slap his face with some webs. 

Instead, however, Peter stood very still, staring at his hands and sniffling. Tears shimmered on the kid’s cheeks and the painful sight smacked Tony right in the gut. _That’s your fault, Stark._ Tony had done a lot of shitty things in his life, but spanking Peter had to be in the top five. 

“I-I’m sorry, Mr. Stark.” Peter said as he hiccuped. “I - I know I’ve been pushing you lately and - and I don’t know why. I guess I just wanted to see if anyone cared...”

Tony held his breath a moment. Before he knew what he was doing, he wrapped his arms around Peter’s shoulders, pulling him forward into a hug. Peter clutching Tony’s shirt between his fingers and laid his cheek against his chest. 

“Please don’t hate me, Mr. Stark.” 

Where the hell did that come from? Then Tony realized he was standing stiffly while Peter was trying to soak in as much comfort as he could.

Quickly, Tony rubbed his arms up and down Peter’s back and kissed the top of Peter’s floppy chocolate-brown hair which was nestled just under his chin. 

“I could never hate you, kid. I thought you might hate me, actually.”

“Could never hate you either.” Peter mumbled. “But you did hurt me.”

Tony winced. “Yeah... I know.” He hated himself for it. “But I had to try to get it through your head before you did something really reckless.”

“I understand.” Peter whispered, and hand going back to rub at his rear. 

Tony laughed, patting his back. “I’m never doing that again, so don’t make me.” He warned. “Because I don't think I can.” 

“That makes two of us.” Peter said, pulling away from the hug, and wiping the remainder of his tears away with his sleeve. 

“Hey at least now you know, next time I warn you about something, I’m going to follow through.”

Peter rolled his eyes. “Yeah,” he scoffed. “I definitely won’t be making that mistake twice. Just promise to keep warning me when I do something wrong, and I promise I’ll correct it.”

“That’s a good deal.” Tony agreed, shaking Peter’s hand on it. 

“We should find May. Tell her I haven’t killed you.” Tony suggested, but Peter was beginning a round of fresh tears, watching as the droplets rolled off his chin and fell to the floor. 

“Kiddo, what’s going on?” Tony asked, walking over and rubbing his back again. 

“I feel bad.” He cried, using his grey shirt to blow his stuffy nose into. Tony got up and snatched some tissues from the Kleenex box, handing them to the boy. 

“You feel bad? Like you’re in pain?”

“Well,” Peter rolled his eyes, “Yeah. But I mean I feel bad about May.”

“Oh.” Tony ran his hand through Peter’s hair again, “You don’t have to feel bad. May’s not angry with you. She just wants you to listen to her. Can you do that?”

Peter nodded. 

“Then you don’t have to feel bad. Remember this was her idea, so you really shouldn’t feel bad.” 

Tony walked over to the door and opened it to reveal May standing there like a deer caught in the headlights. Tony raised his eyebrows. 

“Don’t judge me.” She began, placing her hands on her hips. “He’s my kid. I had to make sure you were actually going to hurt him.” 

Tony laughed. “Wow. The faith you had in me.”

She shrugged before pulling Peter into a hug. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah... ‘m fine.” 

“I think I was right to have little faith in you, look what you did to him.” May scolded as she continued to wipe Peter’s face with the sleeve of her shirt. 

She looked at Peter and whispered, “I’m sorry I asked him to do that but you needed -“

“I know, I know,” he whined. “Guys, I get it. Seriously. Please, can we just watch a movie or something?” 

Tony should get back to the lab. He had work he wanted to do and his company needed paperwork ready by tomorrow. But that could wait. His kid comes first. And if Peter wanted to watch a movie with him, then that’s what Tony would do.

Anything for his kid.   
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, leaving kudos, comments, and bookmarking. You all are wonderful :)


End file.
